Happy Birthday Tsuna!
by SnRow27
Summary: A fiction I made for Tsuna's birthday at October 14, sorry for any mistakes... Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"…"**- talks**

'…'**- thoughts**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY: TSUNA!"**

_**Chapter 1:**_

It was a beautiful morning at the Sawada residence, where a certain 14 year old brunette sleeping…until…

_**BOOM!**_

A loud explosion from what it seems like a grenade.

_**WHACK!**_

A loud, hard slam from a big green hammer what it seems to be not any ordinary hammer?

_**WHEEEEEE!**_

A loud cry that can be heard in the entire house from a 5 years old kid or baby thinking spoiled cow brat that won't stop.

It was actually an early morning Sunday which means Tsuna can sleep all he wants but apparently it'll never happen since life is too unfair to him especially if you have a Spartan baby tutor wearing a fedora hat and with noisy, hyper active kids around, basically Tsuna will never be in peace. Tsuna was just a "Dame-Tsuna" until he met Reborn; the Spartan baby (tutor) from hell, Tsuna life changed. He had a lot of friends; his nickname was gone except from Reborn, he experienced a lot of fun, excitement and humor.

Today was Tsuna's birthday but Tsuna didn't actually care since nobody even ever remembers his birthday so he also forgot his own birthday. Reborn birthday was yesterday it actually went well. No one got sent to the hospital. The party was simple but very loud and filled with booze (because Lambo & Gokudera were fighting while Ryohei was screaming "extreme!", also place was filled with drunk laughter's) almost everyone were about to be deaf. Tsuna woke up from the loud noise so he got up and went down stairs as fast as he can to check what was wrong (of course slipping on that one step)…

"Reborn! What did-happened here!" Tsuna was about to blame Reborn but choose not to since he knew he'd get beaten up by the baby. "Nothing, he started it. He was too noisy." Reborn said with a calm face sipping espresso.

"…" Tsuna was quiet at that moment

"WHEEEE, Lambo-sama was just giving advice to for-" Lambo was cut off by I-pin and Fuuta because we all know how noisy Lambo is that he can spill the beans.

"Why did you cut Lambo off?" Tsuna asked curiously, 'Something is wrong here…' as he thought.

"It's nothing Dame-Tsuna! Don't you have something to do like, take a bath, eat your breakfast, and do your homework before sundown!" said Reborn, trying to change topic.

"What! Do my homework before sundown?"(Tsuna)

"Yes, because at sundown later we are going to train! Now get your lazy ass to the table and eat already or do I have to shove it into your mouth?" Reborn said, eyes glinting with danger as he turned Leon, his partner, into a gun "Better hurry up Dame-Tsuna, you have all day."

"_**HIEEE, **_I get it_**!"**_ Tsuna shrieked as he run towards the table.

"Reborn are you sure we can keep this secret until then?"Asked Bianchi

"Don't worry I talked to them and I made sure that Tsuna will understand the clues that we gave him." Said Reborn as he adjusted his hat and jumped to Bianchi's shoulder "Now let's go, we've don't have all the time we need."Reborn said as the five left leaving Tsuna alone in the house.

As Tsuna finished eating he noticed that the house was quiet, too quiet. He called for his mom but no one answered 'Why didn't I notice her gone?' he thought, then he called out for Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta , Bianchi and even Reborn but to his may no one answered, so he went to clean his dishes. When he lifts up the bowl and plate, he noticed a letter under it:

Dear Dame-Tsuna,

We left the house because we want you to have some peace alone, we all left and I mean "WE". I want you to follow these clues and if you don't, you'll regret it. Now clue 1: Go to your room and clean it up, the next clue is in there.

P.S. I kept it somewhere you can find it easily. You've got only until sundown. GOOD LUCK!

Sincerely,

Reborn

"Nah, what is he up to this time? Hope this would go well…" Tsuna sighed as he went up to his room to search for the next clue…


	2. Chapter 2

"…"**- talk**

'…'**- thoughts**

_**Chapter 2:**_

As Tsuna went up to his room, as he went in his room and it was a total mess, it was like his room was turned up-side down…

"MY ROOOOMMMM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, as he screamed a yellow orange cub like cat popped out of nowhere.

"Natsu!" he picked up his partner, Natsu, who's lying down on a pile of messy stuffs. As he picked up him up he saw a paper that Natsu was lying down on. 'Hah, is it the first clue?' he thought as he picked up the paper and opened it…

Dame-Tsuna,

This is NOT a clue. I just wanted to tell you that Dame-Natsu will help & distract you to get the clue. Now clean up the mess don't just look for the clue.

P.S. Natsu will help with the cleaning since he's the one who made it. Have fun.

**Reborn**

"What! What did he meant by "have fun", this will take me all day!" Tsuna shrugged it off since he knew what would happen if he ever defies the almighty Reborn. "Natsu… I can't believe you messed up my room, it wasn't this messy before but now it's a mess, a lot of mess…" he sighed "Now, comes on let's finish this so we can finish this "game"…"

"G-gao…" (Natsu)

"Huh?"(Tsuna)

"…" (Natsu)

Tsuna thought he heard Natsu said something with a nervous voice 'Something's fishy here…' he thought as he started cleaning

_**~Somewhere where everyone is at~**_

"Reborn-sama are you sure that Judaime won't be angry at us?" said Gukudera with a very concerned voice.

"Don't worry he'll forget about it once he gets here." Replied Reborn

_**~Back at home~**_

"Hah! Finally the room is clean, but… I STILL CAN'T FIND THAT CLUE!" Tsuna was roaming around his room wanting to finish the "game".

"Gao!"

"What! You found it Natsu?" Tsuna asked

"Gao!"

"Where is it?"(Tsuna)

"Gao!"

"What? Under the… bed!" shocked from what his partner said as he took the paper from under his bed. 'Now why didn't think of that…"

Dame-Tsuna,

Seems like you found clue # 2, here is your clue: Go to Nami-Chuu and go to the Reception room and on top of his desk sets the next clue.

P.S. Hibari is not there.

**R**

"What! Why do you want me to go to the Reception room and why would I believe Hibari-san is not there!" now Tsuna knew that this was going to be hell.

_**~Somewhere in Nami-Chuu~**_

"*sigh*… What do I do? I don't want to get bitten to death…but I also don't want to get shot by Reborn…" Tsuna was scratching his head while thinking on how to sneak up to the Reception room. "Maybe he won't mind, I'll just tell him that this was Reborn "idea"…" after deciding he went to the Reception room with his legs shaking

_**~Outside of the Reception Room~**_

"*gulp*… Here goes nothing…" Tsuna shaking knocked on the door but there was no answer so he opened it takes a peek, popping his head in the room.

"A-ano… Hi-Hibari-san…" as Tsuna looked around he saw no one. That was until a yellow canary bird flying through the window singing their national anthem "Midori tam na niku Namimori no~" then it landed on the table of Hibari's table "Herbivore! Herbivore!" it chirped to get Tsuna's attention. As Tsuna walked closer, he saw a piece of paper that Hibird was sitting on.

"Eh! What's this?" Hibird flew away as Tsuna came to pick up the paper.

Dame-Tsuna,

Seems like you found your third clue, now I want you to go find your pills with in this room, I hid them in one of Hibari's drawer. Good luck, Dame-Tsuna.

P.S. Remember you still have a lot of things to do and you only have up until sunset.

**R**

"What! Reborn took my stuff! No wonder I couldn't find it…" he was shock when he read it and now he's getting angry. Why? Because who would live someone alone who doesn't know a thing or two about what's going on and wants that person to play a freaking find it game around town and that the things that he needs to find are that person's stuffs?

Tsuna just sighed to all his frustration as Natsu cuddled to him to calm him down "Let's just finish this so that we could go home…" he said as he started looking for his things.

"Gao!"

-After 30 minutes-

"Ah! I found it, and… a letter?" Tsuna picked up his pills and under it was another innocent letter lying neatly under his pills 'Ah… What is it this time?' he thought as he opened the letter.

Dear Dame-Tsuna,

Good job on finding your pills. Now I want you to go to Kokuyo Health Land, I put your gloves on top of Mukoru's chair, the chair where you first met him.

P.S. No one's there.

**R**

"What! Now you want me to go to Kokuyo Land just to get my gloves back! If I could just strangle him…" Tsuna shouted as he sigh the last part as he went to Kokuyo Health Land.

~Somewhere where everybody is at~

"Reborn-san, all the stuff that is needed is here! What do we do next?" said Gokudera, excitedly.

"We still have at least 3 hours or so but don't worry if we don't finish by sun down; I've got a backup plan." Reborn replied cutely.

-Outside of Kokuyo Health Land-

"I've been noticing something…" Tsuna said as he opened the gate.

"Gao?"

"We've been running around the town and I haven't seen a single one of them…Wonder where they are?"

-Outside of the assigned room-

'It's so peaceful, yet it's getting scarier by the second!' he shivered as he opened the door…


	3. Chapter 3

"…" – _**talking**_

'…' – _**thoughts**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

-Flashback-

Dear Dame-Tsuna,

Good job on finding your pills. Now I want you to go to Kokuyo Health Land, I put your gloves on top of Mukoru's chair, the chair where you first met him.

P.S. No one's there.

**R**

-Outside of Kokuyo Health Land-

"I've been noticing something…" Tsuna said as he opened the gate.

"Gao?"

"We've been running around the town and I haven't seen a single one of them…Wonder where they are?"

-End of flashback-

'It's so peaceful, yet it's getting scarier by the second!' he shivered as he opened the door. He popped out his spiky chocolate hair with one chocolate eye "H-Hello? I-Is a-anyone in here?" he asked shivering as he went inside.

As he walks near to the chair something went growling, as he looked around there was no one so he went back going to the chair that was in front of him, slowly and quietly until another growling came, he looked around getting more nervous but there was no one when he turned around, the growling was even louder, so he was getting a bit irritated since no one was there except for him so he turned around, again, just to make sure that he wasn't hearing things. As he turned around, he looked down and saw Natsu in front of him with his growling tummy begging for food.

"N-Natsu, so you were the one that was growling, I'm sorry, we'll just get something to eat later, okay?" he said as he picked him up.

"Gao!" Natsu happily called as he licked Tsuna on the cheek.

-Namimori Town-

"Say, Natsu? Do you want to buy some food here or you want to go to Yamamoto's sushi bar to find the last clue and eat there?" Tsuna was asking while looking at the letter that he was holding.

Dear Dame-Tsuna,

This is your second to the last clue. I want you to go to Yamamoto's sushi bar. I left you're lucky charm there that Kyoko gave you.

**R**

"Gao?"

"Ah! No! It's nothing…" he said as he patted Natsu's head. "I was that after this, we'd go straight home and take a nice warm bath, and what do you say?" he asked looking at Natsu.

Natsu nod his head as an approval "Gao!"

"So at Yamamoto's place we go?"

"Gao!'

"Then let's go, Natsu!" Tsuna said as he ran with Natsu to Yamamoto's sushi bar.

-Yamamoto's Sushi Bar-

"Yo, Sawada Tsunayoshi! What can I do for you today?" asked Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's dad.

"Well, me and my pet are hungry and came here to eat for a moment." Tsuna replied giving off a smile.

"Sure why not, please sit." Tsuyoshi said as he went to work.

"Thanks! Sorry to bother but… have you seen a charm?" Tsuna asked nervously while looking everywhere.

"Well yes, here you go,*handed the charm over* Takeshi told me to give this to you too!" Tsuyoshi replied as he also handed Tsuna a piece of letter.

"Thanks!" Tsuna said as he stood up and bowed before he left with Natsu.

"OH! By the way, when you see Takeshi, tell him to come home early, okay!" Tsuyoshi shouted as he waved his hand.

"Sure and Thanks a lot!" Tsuna waved back, as he turned around 'How am I supposed to tell him if I don't even know where he or everyone is…' he sighed in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"…" – _**talking**_

'…' – _**thoughts**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Natsu, do you know where we're going?" Tsuna asked with a voice filled with disbelief.

"Gao!"

"Are you sure?" We've been walking for almost an hour, when are we going to there?" He asked again getting tired.

"Gao!"

'Hah… Why did Reborn tell me to follow him, I don't think he even knows where we're going' he thought as he followed Natsu.

Dear Dame-Tsuna,

This is your final clue: I want you to follow Natsu on wherever he's going.

P.S. Hope you enjoy the surprise!

**R**

"Ah! What does mean by "enjoy the surprise", there's nothing enjoyable about Reborn's surprise!" Tsuna yelled frustration as he pulled his hair or ran his fingers on his hair.

"Gao!" Natsu called to get Tsuna's attention.

"Where, is it here?" Tsuna asked

"Gao!"

"Are you sure…"

"Gao!"

"But what if-" Tsuna was cut off by Natsu growling at him

"Ok! Ok! Let's go!" Tsuna finally gave up and went to the unknown garden with a bouncing Natsu.

Tsuna never knew of the place, it was his first time but he knew he was at the outskirts of Namimori. It was peaceful, he had to admit. It was filled with different types of blooming flower, trees and he couls hear slight music… It was like heaven. When he reached the center he saw musicians playing, tables were arrange accordingly, petals all over the place, foods were served, waiters and waitress in one single line etc, everything was perfect… Except for one thing… 'Where is everyone?' he thought but when he took another step forward…

BOOM! Confetti's were everywhere from all sides. Tsuna almost shrieked from shock when suddenly everyone popped out of nowhere and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!" with a giant sign at the middle of a big screen falling down.

"What! What is this!" he shouted, surprised to find every single one of his friends and family was present.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should be grateful to me that I cancelled your training and made you a birthday party, just for you." Said Reborn popping out nowhere and landed on Tsuna's head.

"R-Reborn, you did this?"

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna, a tutor should also be worried about his students' birthday." Reborn said coolly

"What, Reborn! What does that mean?"

"Judaime! Did you like the party that we prepared for you?" Gokudera said well more like shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Yo, Tsuna/ Sawada!" Yamamoto and Ryohei said congratulating him

Everyone he knew, mafia or non-mafia came. Tsuna received lots or you could say a mountain of gifts. They got to play games, karaoke. Lambo got to eat all of sweets he wanted. Everybody enjoyed the party especially Tsuna… But there were some, slight problems…

~Owari~

~Omake~

"OH… My head…" Iemitsu moaned as he placed more ice at his head

"Lambo-sama is never going to eat a single candy again…" Lambo said as there was an ice pack tied to his jaw.

"Lambo, hang in there…" I-pin called

"… My stomach…" Gokudera clutched his stomach in pain.

"Now, now…" Yamamoto nervously laughed it off as he sweat dropped.

"… How did it turned out like this…" Tsuna said as he saw some of his friends at the hospital bed.

-Flashback-

The party became hectic as time passed by. Everyone became chaotic but not like hell… There were wine drinking, racing on who's the fastest in eating ended up some ate Bianchi's cooking without notice.

So when the next day came, some were immediately sent to ER (emergency room) because of hangover, major head ache, food poisoned etc.

-End of Flashback-

"Well at least no one got hurt, right?" Reborn said smirking as he was now on top of Tsuna's head.

"Well at least…"

~Owari~

* * *

-Sorry for any mistakes...

-The sign 'R' was supposed to be big and it was supposed to be on the other end

-Happy Birthday Reborn & Tsuna! You two are the BEST!


End file.
